


Roger fucking Spikey

by Clever_grrl



Series: Southside Kink [4]
Category: Shameless - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, First Time, M/M, Painful Sex, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24153466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clever_grrl/pseuds/Clever_grrl
Summary: Ian and Mickey reminisce about their first times.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Southside Kink [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728706
Comments: 5
Kudos: 98





	Roger fucking Spikey

**Author's Note:**

> Text convos in ' ...'marks.
> 
> Possible trigger warning in end notes

Mickey is slouched down in his booth at the Alibi. He's playing a game on his phone when the group of guys at the corner pool table laugh extra loudly. He looks up to see what's so funny...nothing, they are just giving each other shit.

He glances back to his phone, when the faces flash back through his mind and he snaps his eyes up..he can't help but grin a....Roger fucking Spikey, Donkey dick himself.

Mickey opens his text message with Ian, who is finishing his shift before coming to meet Mickey.

'I ever tell you about the first dude I fucked around with?'

'The FUCK Mickey! I'm at WORK!'

'Yeah, and I'm fucking bored waiting for your ass to get here.'

He takes a gulp of his beer, eyes roaming back to the pool table.

'This dude in my class, he was on the dl... fucking cornered hin one day cause he owed me for some bets...and he starts carrying on about not having it yet. I tell him he can suck my dick, being a compleat wise ass...I really didn't mean it...and he drops to his fucking knees, right there under the bleachers. You know the spot....starts going right for it! I'm not gonna say no! And that was my first hummer from a dude. '

'I can not believe you have me hard, sitting next to Sheila, in the ambulance! You dick!'

....

'Did you let him fuck you?'

'Yeah, yeah he was the first cock I ever took...maybe that's why I like your monster so much. Got a taste for the big ones right off.'

'....Mickey....are you talking about fucking Roger Spikey?!'

'What? Why would you say that? He's totally closeted!'

'He was the first guy I ever....fucked too.'

'How the fuck didnt I know that? I though Kash was.'

'Nah, I fooled around with Spikey for a few months till he graduated. '

'Huh. Thats... interesting.'

'Hey, just got to the shop, see you soon.'Ian texts

Mickey tosses back the last of his beer and signals Kev for two more, knowing Ian would be there soon

Sure enough, minutes later Ian comes through the door, still dressed in his EMT pants and polo shirt. He leans in and gives Mickey a kiss before sliding into the booth across from him and reaching for his beer.

"So, Roger Sp--munphh" he splutters out when Mickey slaps a hand over his mouth.

"Shh...and turn around, at the back pool table." He says in a low voice

Ian quirks an eyebrow and turns to look behind him.

He whips his head around to meet Mickeys eyes.

"What the fuck!" He says lowly.

"Why do you think I was takin a trip down memory lane!"

Ian smirks, glancing back at the group in the corner again and slouches lower in his seat. 

"So, husband of mine...tell me about that big dick of his."

Mickey actually blushes at that.

"Shut up,fucker."

"No, I'm being serious! I wanna hear all about you losing your virginity, it was making me hot earlier."

Mickey gapes at Ian before a wicked smirk takes over his expression

"Really? You want to hear how he barely knew how to prep me? How he didn't understand that he needed to stretch me out way more than he did in order to get that monster up me? Thank fuck you and I had that figured out. He's big, but you're bigger babe."

Ian returned his smirk with one of his own 

"Oh, I know."

"Fuuuuck...now who's turning who on?"

"How do you think I learned how much prep is needed when your working with as much as I've got? He sure didn't have a clue by the time he got to me either."

"Well, now you know where I got my size kink...and apparent my pain kink. I still like it to hurt a bit."

"Like I dont fucking know that!"

"Where were you guys when you did it?" Ian asks, trying to subtly adjust his dick. It's not subtle enough 

"This getting you hot baby?" Mickey asks, eyebrows up

"Yeah, you?" 

"Fuck yeah. We were at his place actually. His parents were out of town. Went over with some shitty excuse, can't even remember 

what now. Got up his bedroom and he had me face down on his bed. Slicked himself up and just ....started shoving it in."

"Fuuuuuckkk...Mickey!" Ian exclaimed as quietly as possible

"Yeah, I um may have ...socked him in the jaw. Told him hed better make it fucking good for me. He eased up a bit after that. But, my fucking cock never went down the whole time." Mickey finishes his beer 

"We got it figured out after that. How about you? We're gossiping like little bitches anyway, tell me your story"

"I actually went to his house too!" Ian says with a laugh

"Lip had been tutoring him in some class and forgot his phone. I told him d swing by and grab it, hoping to get lucky. Which I did."

Ian catches Kevs eye and orders another round.

"Got there and he had the house to himself, took me up his room and we started making out, grouping each other. I expected to exchange blow jobs or something. Next thing I know, he's got me naked, bent over the side of his bed and is rubbing his dick against my asshole. "

Ian pauses as Kevin exchanges their empty bottles for fresh beers and heads of back to the bar.

"He's pushing at me, trying to work it in...at least he'd learned to go slow at that. But, well...I hadn't really even experimented with fingering myself much. Maybe a finger or two here and there, ya know?"

"Well, yeah, you have to really be in the mood to enjoy being penetrated, I know," Mickey says, eyes understanding as he gazes at his husband

"So, yeah...I just grit my teeth through it and, well, he got off. "

"So, you didn't like it at all, did he at least blow you after?"

"Nah, I wasn't really up for it. Just got Lips phone and took off. We never really did anything after that. Wasn't much longer when I met Kash and ..well...it was a while untill I tried bottoming again."

Mickey is about to say something, he doesn't know what, when Ian continues 

"But, I did learn I needed to do some research into how to make it good for the guy taking a hard dicking. So, internet research and some 'hands on' experiments and well..."

"Now you wield that monster to perfection?" Mickey asks smugly 

"Whatever man, fuck you. Let's get outta here."

The two stand and walk to the bar to settle their tab. As Ian and Kev are chatting, Mickey sees Roger recognize first Ian, then with wide eyes, him. 

Roger blanches and before the other man embarrass himself somehow. Mickey winks at him. Then he leans in and hauls Ian an up against him. Mickey has a hand on his ass, the other buried in the thick red hair. He tips Ian's head down for a deep and dirty kiss.

The regulars at the bar are used to this from the two of them and barely do more than a few hoots and hollers of "get a room you two!"

The two men seperate and with a jaunty wave head out the door.

"Was he watching that unnecessary display?" Ian asks

"Fuck yeah, wanted to give him some jerk off material for tonight. "

Ian laughs and tugs Mickey under his arm

"What if he wanted to come with? What ever would we do with him then?" He asks dryly

\--------------------

Soon enough they are sprawled in their bed, door securely locked from wandering kids and obnoxious siblings.

"What would you do if he showed up here?" Mickey asks from where hes licking and nipping at Ian's stomach 

"What? Who? Spikey?"

"Yeah, say he shows up and begs to join us. What would you do to him? Pay him back with your cock up his ass?"

Ian hauls Mickey up to kiss him deeply before flipping them over and pinning the brunette to the bed. He gropes around for the lube and finally finds it jammed under the pillow.

"Nah, I think I'd like to watch you ride him." Ian says, watching Mickey for signs that idea freaks him out, he gets a dick twitch instead. Grinning wide, he slicks both hands and dives back in. 

"I'd get him spread out in the middle of the bed, all hard and wanting." Ian starts stroking Mickeys dripping cock with a slick hand while circling his hole with his fingers

"Then, I'd get you straddling him. I'd be right behind you, getting you ready for him. Straight to two fingers in you. " Ian punctuates his words by sliding two fingers into Mickey and thrusting in and out.

Mickey couldn't stop the moan he makes, even if he tried.

"No kissing him, you can bite his neck, touch him however you want, but no kissing." 

"Yeah, of course, just for you. " Mickey gasps out

"We would all be too worked up to wait long though. I'd need to be fast but thorough...get four fingers in you as soon as I could. "

"Fuck that, I take you with less prep than that daily and you're bigger." Mickey whines

Ian smirks evily befor leaning in close to Mickey, watching his eyes intently. He's buried four fingers deep, his own cock is aching.

"Yeah, but if you're gonna take us both at once, you're gonna need some special prep." 

Mickeys eyes go wide and he's coming with a shout, ass clamping down on Ian's fingers, come splattering both of their chests.

Ian quirks an eyebrow 

"Thought that would get you hot." 

He sits back, slips his fingers free of his husband and jerks himself off frantically, his come mingling with Mickeys on his chest.

Ian collapses next to Mickey on the bed, groping with one hand for their cigarettes. 

"Two cocks does it for you eh?"

"Fuck you. You do it for me you dick."

**Author's Note:**

> Possible trigger for bad-ish first times. Roger Spikey is not a good partner (hes inexperienced) and doesn't know how to take care of or prep a partner. 
> 
> Both Ian and Mickey experiance some pain and less than awesome first times.


End file.
